Mine
by NosrednAD
Summary: Gabriella Montez is a sucker for smoothtalk and the guys are a sucker for her, until they meet her sister. Troy Bolton was the first, and Gabriella is determined to make him the last.
1. Chapter 1

They say that you start to learn a baby's personality before they can talk, walk, or even crawl.

That's right, but the personality can be perceived in so many wrong ways. Just because it's crying, doesn't mean it's sad, stupid. For all you know it could be crying because it's so happy that the bottle just happened to be good today, because it tasted like crap yesterday.

But anyways, I think that a child's real personality is shown when it learns the meaning and usage of three simple words;

"Yes", "No," and "_Mine._"

Your kid could be greedy as fuck and you don't know until she starts saying "mine" to everything. You might think that little boy liked you because he was pressing his face to your cheek in a slobber-fest kiss, but really, he hates you and knows you don't like your facing getting wet. But you'll find that out when you ask him if he likes you, and he says "no". Or maybe they're the submissive type and just can't say no, so to every question you ask, they say "yes".

My name is Gabriella Montez, and I happen to be the submissive type.

Never once have I said "no" to a guy. No background checks, no getting to knoweach other, no history. 'Do you wanna go out with me?' _No, I don't._ 'Yes.'

Don't ask me why I do this, I don't know. It's not that I'm desperate. Hell, I'd love to go a month with no boyfriend. I hate having boyfriends. I hate dating.

Because they always leave me for my sister.

I mean, I love Izzy, she's my favorite person. It's not her fault that her bra is a few cup sizes bigger than mine, that her nose doesn't run when she eats spicy food like mine does, that she's so beautiful, that she's so perfect. The day I bring them home to meet the family, every man dumps me on the doorstep and asks Izzy to go for a walk.

And it all started with Troy Bolton.

Izzy's long time boyfriend, basketball captain, most popular guy in school Bolton. And sometimes I wish the situation with me and Izzy would work the other way around, because Troy Bolton is my other favorite person. He's kind, sensitive, funny, and drop-dead gorgeous. And he was the first person to leave me for my sister.

Sort of.

See, he didn't exactly leave me, because we were never really together. It was kindergarden, and everyday _I_ shared crayons with Troy Bolton. Which, when your five years old, is a pretty big deal.

Until one day, I sat down next to Troy, reached up for the spot where the crayons always were, and poof. There's no crayons. Where are they? Izzy has them. Why? She liked the blue one.

And then I used my own crayons for the rest of the years, because everyone wanted to share with Izzy.

But Izzy never asked for anything. She was the perfect child, and I was the misfit number two. She just says all the right things at the right times, with the perfect tone, and the perfect amount of swagger in her step.

She never actually dates the guys that dump me, she shuts them down completely, because she's pissed that it happened again. And sometimes, if I'm really upset, Troy will send the basketball team on their ass for me.

Because he's perfect like that, too.

So maybe they're just meant to be together, and I should just move on and go out with this guy standing before me who's name I just learned yesterday, because I don't want to end up cold and alone.

But tomorrow I'll leave something in his car, and he'll come to drop it off at my house, and Izzy will open the door, and it'll be over.

So maybe Troy and Izzy are meant to be together, and I'm just meant to live in my mom's house forever because my own will be too lonely. And I'll get a lot of cats, too. Mom likes cats.

But Troy is here to pick me up. He tells me Izzy's in the car, and those blue eyes just drive a hole through my thoughts of giving up.

I love Izzy, but I might love her boyfriend a little bit more.

------

**Don't know if I'll actually do this story, but here's a little prologue/trailer thing incase I do.**

**It just been nagging at my mind for a while o_O**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Attention:**

**I'm very sorry for being gone forever, and for leaving without notice. I have many excuses but I will spare you the trouble of hearing them all. I'm also sorry to say that I will NOT be returning to fanfiction, simply because I have no interest in writing stories about other people's characters anymore. Instead, I have started an account on fictionpress, and if you would like to read my own, original stories there I would be very grateful. :) My writing has improved a bunch, and I have started my own story there called Exposed. **

**If you're interested, and are kind enough, go here:**

**http : / www . fictionpress . com/s/2872312/1/Exposed **

**(Without the spaces) to read my own original story.**

**Here is the summary:**

_**Each year during the Harvest Festival in Hoosick, travelers from all around come to invest in the village's festivities, but this year three travelers are up to no good. They're werewolves, and they're here to spread their infection.**_


End file.
